Les 7 vérités
by Lysa
Summary: Ou la vie sexuelle des mages explicitée au grand jour ! Mirajane est une démone et il vaut mieux ne pas être bavard à ses côtés, à moins qu'elle ne cache aussi quelque chose... Vieux et GROS délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux.. Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Elfgreen et Miraxus


_**Les 7 vérités**_

L'ambiance semblait agitée, les chaises volaient, les gens se battaient, malgré ça, c'était une matinée plutôt tranquille à la guilde. La barmaid essuyait tranquillement un verre en sifflotant malgré le mobilier qui se prenait pour des oiseaux. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et entendit une voix chuchoter :

**" Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies délaissé ce matin pour ça.**

**\- Tu sais très bien que je dois ouvrir la guilde tôt. ****" ** Répondit-elle. **" ****Et puis, les mots que tu m'as chuchoté hier, je n'y crois qu'à moitié. "**

Mirajane sentit la présence s'approcher, puis s'arrêter, pour finalement repartir en sens inverse.

" **C'est bien ce que je pensais. ****" **pensa-t-elle. **" C****e n'étai****en****t que des paroles en l'air. " **

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle avait failli y croire ! Elle s'était faite avoir en beauté. Maintenant elle ne semblait être qu'une conquête sur son tableau de chasse. La mage se détestait, pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas succomber, mais elle l'avait fait. Ses larmes se transformèrent en longs sanglots.

" **Quelque chose ne va pas Mira-san ? " **Demanda une petite voix.

" **Si, tout va bien Wendy, je vais bien. "** Mentit la blanche.

La mage céleste observait la barmaid d'un air inquiet mais elle n'insista pas et alla voir une grande blonde aux yeux bruns qui discutait avec une autre fille aux cheveux bleus retenus par un bandeau orange. En revenant, la petite mage avait le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement satisfaite de son entrevue avec les deux amatrices de livres. Celles-ci les rejoignirent vite au bar.

" **Tout va bien Mira-san ? ****"** Demanda la blonde. **" ****Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. " **

La jeune femme aux cheveux comme la neige hocha la tête en guise de « oui », sans convaincre les trois jeunes filles de son bien-être.

" **T'es pas trop fatiguée Lucy ?** Demanda un garçon, torse nu aux cheveux noirs. **Comme t'arrivai****s**** pas ce matin, je suis passé chez toi mais je suis vite parti vu que tu dormais en très bonne compagnie ****et que vos tenues laissaient croire que aviez dû bien vous amuser pendant la nuit ! " **

En attendant ces mots, la constellation devint rouge comme une pivoine et piqua du nez dans son verre de jus d'orange. Et elle avait raison car trois paires d'yeux écarquillés la dévisageaient. Mirajane, qui avait vite séché ses larmes en apprenant la nouvelle, était sur le point de s'évanouir de bonheur. Le mage de glace aurait sûrement réussi à tout faire avouer à Lucy si Levy n'avait pas répliqué :

" **Tu es mal placé pour dire ça Gray. ****" **dit-elle, l'air de rien. **" Q****uand je passe devant chez toi pour rentrer à Fairy Hills, j'entends de drôle****s**** de bruits qui ne laissent pas de doute sur tes activités. " **

Ce fut au tour du mage de glace de prendre la couleur des coquelicots. Par réflexe, la barmaid tourna la tête vers Juvia pour épier sa réaction. A son grand étonnement, celle-ci semblait toujours dans ses pensées mais on pouvait voir que ses joues avaient rosi.

" **C'est toi qui di****s**** ça L****e****vy ?** Intervint Evergreen. **Alors que ça fait quelques temps que j'aperçoi****s****u****ne ombre se faufiler par ta fenêtre ? " **

La mage des mots rougit jusqu'aux oreilles puis imita sa meilleure amie et piqua du nez dans son verre. Par solidarité envers elle, la blonde riposta :

" **Tu es la dernière à pouvoir dire ça ! Quand on est tous allés à la piscine ensemble, je t'ai vu sur le toboggan de l'amour avec quelqu'un et tu n'avais pas l'air d'y avoir été poussée contre ton gré. " **

Et une nouvelle tomate dans le potager ! La démone n'attendit pas longtemps pour passer à l'action, elle avait soigneusement marqué les mages qui avaient rougi lorsqu'ils avaient entendu que les mages fréquentaient quelqu'un. Elle donna la liste à Erza en lui demandant de les ligoter à leurs chaises pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir pendant que la blanche s'occuperait des autres. En cinq minutes, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Lévy, Gajeel, Elfman et Evergreen se retrouvèrent attachés et en ligne. Quant à Mirajane, elle était prête à commencer l'interrogatoire qui commença par Lucy :

" **Alors Lucy…** dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. **Tu sors avec qui ? " **

La pauvre blonde était plus écarlate que les cheveux d'Erza, et contre toute attente, elle répondit :

" **Ce n'est pas en demandant comme ça que je vais te le dire, à moins que tu ne veuilles que tout le monde sache avec qui je t'ai vu au restaurant et avec qui tu parais t'être bien amusée si on regarde tes cernes. " **

La démone écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ses joues prirent feu. Toute la guilde regarda la belle avec surprise. Voyant la perte de moyens de son amie, Erza la prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans une autre pièce, puis revint et continua l'interrogatoire avec Juvia.

**" Juvia… ****" **Commença-t-elle. " Q**uand on a dit que Gray avait une petite amie tu n'as pas réagi, c'est toi ? **

**\- Juvia ne dira rien, mais elle aimerait savoir si Erza-san voudrait savoir ce que Meldy a dit à Juvia au sujet des activités d'Erza-san avec quelqu'un devant un coucher de soleil ? "**

La mage aux armures savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Ses joues étaient tellement rouges qu'on ne voyait plus la démarcation avec ses cheveux. Elle rejoignit Mirajane sans demander son reste.

" **Maintenant, Juvia voudrait savoir combien de temps elle et ses amies vont devoir rester attachés. "**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous libres, et vu la tête de chacun, prévoyaient de s'enfuir comme des voleurs. C'était sans compter Mirajane la démone officielle de Fairy Tail, qui au moment où ils allaient s'éclipser, clama :

" **Lucy, Juvia, Lévy, Erza, Evergreen, Wendy, et si vous veniez dormir chez moi ce soir ? Aucun refus autorisé. "**

Piégées

* * *

Les filles se trouvaient dans la chambre de la barman lorsque celle-ci arriva avec des rafraîchissements, elle les distribua, le sourire au lèvres, sûrement car l'air effrayé de ses amies la faisait rire ou parce qu'elle avait échafaudé un plan pour tirer les vers du nez de ses amies. Elle voulut commencer à les questionner mais Lisanna ouvrit la porte et s'adressa à elle en lui tendant un verre :

" **Mira-nee, je t'ai apporté un verre de cocktail, tu n'en avais pas pris pour toi les filles vont croire que tu as mis quelque chose dans les leurs. " **

Mirajane prit le verre et remercia sa sœur, riant intérieurement en pensant à la suite de la soirée. Voyant son sourire rieur, ses invitées la regardèrent bizarrement avant de goûter à leurs boissons, rassurées par le fait que la blanche en boive aussi. Lisanna, qui n'était pas partie, s'assit parmi elle, l'air diabolique :

" **D'après ce que j'ai entendu vous vous amusez bien en ce moment. " **commença-t-elle. **" Evergreen par exemple, on peut savoir avec qui tu sors depuis quelques temps.**

**\- ****Avec ton frère pourquoi ? "** Répondit l'intéressée l'air de rien.

Devant cet aveu si facilement obtenu les autres filles s'étaient figées. Ce qui amena la fée à se poser des questions sur ces dernières paroles. En y repensant cette dernière plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et rougit comme une pivoine. Seule Mira ne parut pas choquée par cette nouvelle si crûment dite. Loin de là, elle sourit comme le joker, se tourna et voulut continuer à interroger les filles, mais elle fut interrompue par Lucy :

" **Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans nos verres Mira-san ? **

**\- Potion de vérité " **Répondit-elle visiblement très contente de son coup.

Elle se figea, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle aurait voulu donner, elle voulait nier le fait d'avoir trafiquer les boissons mais une autre réponse était sortie de sa bouche. Elle se tourna lentement vers Lisanna la rage au ventre. Le sourire malfaisant était apparu sur le visage de sa sœur :

" **T'as pas fait ça Lisanna ? "** Demanda-t-elle très lentement.

**\- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser les autres se faire torturer alors que tu me caches des choses ! " **Puis elle continua.

" **Lucy, avec qui passes-tu tes nuits en ce moment ? " **

Les joues de cette dernière prirent feu.

" **Natsu, " ** bredouilla-t-elle.

Lisanna s'interrompit. Levy lui avait fait signe de se taire pour interroger la barmaid :

" **Alors Mira-san qui est l'heureux élu qui a eu la chance d'avoir une rendez-vous galant avec toi ? " **

La mage démoniaque détourna les yeux, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

" **Luxus " **lâcha-t-elle.

Une mouche volait, c'était le seul son de la pièce. Toutes les filles, à part Mirajane, étaient ébahies. Leurs yeux sortaient de leurs orbites tant leur étonnement était grand. La blanche était gênée par ce silence pesant. Elle avait le droit de s'amuser !

" **Mais…O…On… ne…Vous…voit jamais ensemble. " **Bégailla sa sœur.

Mira détourna les yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes, elle lutta autant qu'elle put puis finit par éclater en sanglots, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir ses amies de leur torpeur. Toutes se précipitèrent vers elle pour la réconforter. Mirajane avoua tout d'une seule traite, qu'elle avait eu des rendez-vous avec lui, que la nuit dernière elle avait succombé, et avait fini la soirée chez lui, et que maintenant, il était froid et ne la voyait plus. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps puis finit par se calmer. Désirant changer de centre d'attention elle lança :

" **Toutes les filles n'ont pas la chance de vivre un conte de fées, pas comme Juvia ! " **

Ces paroles firent mouches, la mage d'eau devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Les filles qui, il y a quelques secondes, gravitaient autour de la mage de rang S, se précipitèrent vers elle et se mirent à lui poser un tas de questions sachant que sous l'influence de la potion de vérité, la bleutée ne pourrait qu'être sincère.

Le lendemain, les filles arrivèrent à la guilde toutes joyeuses. Chacune d'elles avaient fini par avouer avec qui elles passaient certaines de leurs nuits. Et c'est le cœur léger qu'elles reprirent leurs activités habituelles. Mirajane songea aux nouveaux couples : Elfman et Evergreen, Natsu et Lucy, Gray et Juvia, Gajil et Levy. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'elle pour s'avouer leurs sentiments ! Au fond de la salle, elle vit une grande ombre lui faire signe de venir. La blanche, qui avait deviné de qui il s'agissait, quitta son poste de barmaid pour la rejoindre.

" **Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'en veux ? ****"** Commença l'ombre.

" **I****l n'y a rien à expliquer Luxus ! Tu n'es qu'un play boy qui séduit les filles pour coucher avec elles et les ajouter ****à**** ton tableau de chasse !** " S'énerva Mirajane.

**\- ****Ça veut dire que je t'ai séduite ? "** Demanda Le mage de foudre.

Cette question étonna la jeune femme la laissant sans voix. Ses joues prirent feu et elle répondit tout doucement en baissant les yeux :

" **Oui… " **

Le blond sourit, se pencha vers la mage, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent :

" **Sache ma chère Mirajane, que tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. " **Chuchota-t-il.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, puis en manque de souffle les deux amants se séparèrent :

" **Tu acceptes de me croire ? " ** L'interrogea-t-il

La blanche respira un bon coup avant de répondre :

" **Oui… "**

* * *

Le mage de glace se réveilla en sursaut, quelqu'un était en train de toquer à sa porte d'entrée. Il se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la jolie mage qui dormait à ses côtés, il enfila rapidement quelques vêtement et alla ouvrir :

" **Salut Gray !** " Lança une mage aux cheveux courts et blancs. **" ****Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais on cherche Juvia partout, tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où elle pourrait se trouver ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, mais si ça se trouve elle est juste allée faire une balade en forêt et elle réapparaîtra dans quelques heures. ****" **Répondit le jeune homme.

" **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** **"** Demanda une voix endormie derrière Gray.

" **Rien du tout. Va te recoucher. "** S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Et sur ces mots, il claqua la porte au nez de la blanche et se tourna vers la mage d'eau qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur :

" **La guilde te cherche c'est tout.** **" **Dit le mage en haussant les épaules.

" **Juvia devrait peut-être y aller.** **Sinon… ****" **Lança-t-elle.

" **Non pas la peine, ils peuvent te chercher ça ****les**** empêchera de se battre. " **La coupa-t-il.

Il la prit par les hanches et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs avant de les enrouler autour de sa nuque. Le mage souleva sa partenaire en l'agrippant aux cuisses afin de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit. Ses baisers descendirent le long du cou blanc de la jeune femme, il voulut descendre plus bas mais il fut interrompu par un nouveau visiteur qui frappait sa porte énergiquement. Le mage de glace fit signe à sa compagne de rester ici, et se dirigea vers l'entrée :

****" Bon sang ! je vous dis que je sais pas où elle est...********"****Dit-il en ouvrant au dérangeur.

****" Pourquoi tu mens Gray ?********"****Demanda celui-ci.

****" Erza !********"****S'exclama-t-il la peur au ventre.

****" Elle est où ? Si elle est chez toi, tu peux le dire c'est plus un secret.********"****Continua-t-elle.

**"****** Puisque je vous dis que j'en sais rien. "**** Nia le mage en rougissant.

La femme aux cheveux écarlates sourit, elle avait compris. Elle tourna le dos à son ami et partit sans dire un mot. Le mage de glace haussa les épaules, ferma la porte et retourna là où il en été resté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisanna était devant une autre maison, elle sonna, un mage, grand, blond, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le visage vint lui ouvrir :

****" Lisanna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?********"****Demanda-t-il.

****" Je cherche Mira-nee, elle est chez toi ? ******"** L'interrogea la blanche.

****" Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait chez moi ?****

**-****** Bah je sais pas, la semaine dernière elle a avoué qu'elle avait dé********j********à passé une nuit chez toi, et comme elle n'est ni à la maison, ni à la guilde, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait être ici... "****Expliqua la jeune fille en rougissant.

Le mage de foudre sourit, et à la grande surprise de la petite Strauss, cria derrière lui :

****" Mira ! Y a ta sœur qui est venue te chercher ! "****

Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et blancs comme la neige arriva :

****" Lisanna ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?********"****Demanda la nouvelle venue.

****" Toute la guilde te cherche. D'habitude tu viens très tôt, tout le monde s'inquiète. "****  
Expliqua la petite sœur.

Mirajane déglutit, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'une arrivée tardive provoquerait autant d'inquiétude. Elle interrogea du regard son amant, celui-ci haussa les épaules. La mage démoniaque partit rassembler ses affaires qui étaient éparpillées dans toute la maison du jeune homme, puis suivit sa sœur et rentra chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la guilde une horde de sauvages lui sautèrent dessus comme si elle était partie depuis des mois. Les questions fusèrent :

**" ******Où étais-tu ?****

****\- On t'a cherchée partout !****

****\- C'est pas ton genre de disparaître sans rien dire à personne ! ******"**

La blanche traversa la marée humaine pour se poser derrière son bar et commencer son service. Juvia semblait étrange, elle fixait le fond de son verre vide. Elle était assise à la même table que Gajeel et Levy mais ne participait pas à la discussion. Elle paraissait mélancolique. La barman demanda des information à une mage blonde qui se lamentait sur son loyer :

**" ******Tu sais ce qu'elle a Juvia ?****

****\- On la cherchait aussi ce matin, personne ne sait où elle était à part Erza. Mais maintenant elle est de mauvaise humeur.********"****Répondit Lucy.

_**Ça explique la pluie.**_Pensa l'ancien mannequin. **" Peut-ê**tre que quelqu'un l'énerve. "****

Soudain elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules, elle se tourna, c'était Luxus :

****" Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse ce matin ? "**** Lui demanda-t-il.

Et sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. La blanche lui rendit son baiser devant les yeux des autres mages qui étaient tous tombés de leurs chaises. Voyant leur état Mirajane lança :

**" ******Bah quoi ! Vous vouliez savoir où j'étais ! "****

On entendit un grand bruit, le maître venait de tomber du comptoir sur lequel il était assis.

FIN

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, cet écrit est à l'origine un two-shot accompagné d'un bonus et l'un de mes tous premiers écrits (Le 3ème je crois). Je l'ai relu récemment mais il ne reste absolument pas représentatif de mon style actuel ou de ma manière de voir les choses (D'ailleurs, quand je l'ai relu, j'étais presque honteuse du nombre de fautes d'orthographe que je trouvais dedans). Honnêtement, je pensais presque à le supprimer vu qu'il s'agit juste d'un gros délire sans queue ni tête mais je le laisse parce que je me dis qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un à la recherche de ce genre de choses sur internet.

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à venir lire mes autres écrits (ils sont BEAUCOUP mieux mais moins drôles) et à la prochaine !


End file.
